Diana
“''The world is dark, selfish, and cruel. If it finds the slightest ray of sunshine, it destroys it.” --Diana, to Rin 'Diana''' was the first wife of Karlheinz and the mother of Rin and Kino. She committed suicide because she couldn't handle what she had done to Rin and Kino, and because she married Karlheinz. Appearance Diana had long white hair, with the top in buns with lilies and with parted bangs and her right eye is pink while her left eye is blue, both with narrow pupils. When she was younger, her hair was much shorter with buns in her hair tied by black ropes and a lilies with her eyes looking much kinder and sweeter. Personality Diana is, overall, a kind, yet overprotective mother figure, that simply hopes to keep her daughter away from the outside world which, according to her, is filled with people who would abuse Rin's power. When it comes to other people, however, she is portrayed as cold, merciless, and spiteful as a result of humans betraying her. She seems to be a misanthrope and has a true hate for humans. She even advises Rin to hate people, saying: "The world is dark, and selfish, and cruel. If it finds even the tiniest bit of sunlight... It destroys it." She is also quite blunt and cynical, openly telling Cordelia to her face that she believes she represents everything that is wrong with her children. History Diana was the daughter of the Demon Lord. She was Karlheinz's first wife and gave birth to one of his sons and his only daughter. Unknown to herself, she caused mental issues on both Kino and Rin, because of her strict personality. When she sent Kino away to protect him from Karlheinz, that broke Rin to her final straw. She changed her personality and pretended to be somebody she wasn't. This prompted Diana to kill herself by jumping off of the mansion. She was found dead on may 11th, her birthday. This prompted Rin to cause physical harm on herself and even tried to take her own life multiple times. Almost a year later, Rin came to her burial spot and burned her body to ashes, keeping them in a bottle with a red lid. In DARK FATE, it is revealed that Diana was a first blood. It is because of this reason that Karheinz married her. It was also revealed that Cordelia's mother Menae was Carla and Shin's aunt. Relationships Karlheinz Karlheinz was Diana's husband and father of her children. In MORE BLOOD, Diana explains how she and Karlheinz met. She says they met at a ball and with a smile he asked her to dance. She also remembers this as when she fell in love with him. In MORE BLOOD, Karlheinz also gave flowers to Diana and the meaning behind those flowers were 'impossible'. Rin Rin is Diana's eldest child and only daughter and because of that, she's the child she seemed to favor. Rin might have seemed distant towards her because she hates her responsibilities and doesn't appreciate the strict restrictions her mother placed upon her to groom her into her father's heir but it seems that she does love her. Kino Kino is Diana's second child and only son, whom she unfortunately ended up almost completely neglecting all through his childhood. It is shown that she does care for him, however, as, when she found out about Karlheinz's plan to use him in an experiment, abandoned him as an infant because she felt like he will be safer outside of the mansion than with him. Abilities Diana possesses all of the basic/passive abilities for a First Blood, though not that imminent as her blood is not pure. However, not knowing of her own true heritage as Karlheinz purposely hid it from her, she most likely had never even used most of them. When she was exposed to her mother's Endzeit directly (when she was born) and did not get very ill, it was hinted that Diana was immune to it. This is also hinted by her blood in Rin being able to cure Carla's Endzeit. Quotes * "I lost what I defined myself to be... Then I lost those who stood by me... And now, I'm simply... lost. I feel as though there is almost nothing left of me. Out here, I'll either lose myself completely... or find something new to be." * "I think "bad luck" is superstition. I don't blame curses. Everything bad that's happened to me... has been someone's fault. Sometimes mine." * “''The world is dark, selfish, and cruel. If it finds the slightest ray of sunshine, it destroys it.” * "''Mother knows best." Category:Wives Category:Married Category:Females Category:Sakamaki Family Category:Mothers Category:Demons Category:Parents Category:Original Characters Category:Immortals Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Tragic Characters Category:Siblings Category:Sisters Category:Daughters Category:Cousins Category:Nieces Category:Aunts Category:Illegitimate Characters Category:Viboras Category:Hybrids Category:Tsukinami Family Category:In Love Characters Category:Supportive Characters Category:Stepmothers Category:Stepparents Category:Flashback Characters Category:Royalties Category:Rich Characters Category:First Bloods Category:Adults